Too Much Cake
by June Bug
Summary: Quatre has an unhealthy obsession with cake!!! Where does it lead to? Excuse me for the lameness but I was really bored!


__

Too Much Cake

A/N: Where did this idea come from? Where does it lead? No body truly knows, heck! I don't even know, any body out there understand this story?

…Quatre has an unhealthy obsession with cake.

****

June Bug

Quatre sighed and titled his head back so as it was resting on the back of the sofa. He sighed again and Duo, Trowa, Wufei and Heero looked at him.

"Are you trying to tell us something?" Trowa asked? Quatre turned and nodded.

"I've eaten too much cake." He moaned. Trowa rolled his eyes.

"You aren't going to puke are you?" Asked Heero. Quatre closed his eyes then shook his head. "Good, that sofa is knew and I don't want it ruined. Quatre nodded again. Duo turned to Heero. Heero glared at Duo.

"What?" Heero asked. Duo shook his head and looked back to the blank wall. Trowa looked to Quatre.

"I told you after the fifth piece that maybe you should have slowed down a bit." Trowa said and he laughed. "I've never seen any ones eyes light up like yours did when Duo brought out that double chocolate cream cake." Quatre smiled.

"I can just eat and eat." He said. He was actually quite pale in colour. 

"You definitely are sick aren't you?" Trowa said. Quatre rolled his eyes.

"I've eaten too much, you want to jump around and be fine? Not going to happen. I never normally get sick on cake, I bet you spiked it didn't you?" Quatre said and he turned to Heero. Heero nodded and smiled. Trowa turned to everyone. They were all sitting silently.

"Hey, why is everyone so down?" Trowa asked. They all looked at him. 

"Yeah, Heero why did you call us here?" Duo asked and he turned and looked at Heero again. 

"I got this letter, we have to go on a mission."

"And there's us thinking the world was safe." Wufei said and he sat back in his armchair. "What do we have to do now? Kick ass?"

"The world is safe." Heero said. "This letter is from Relena, she wants us to decorate her house."

"SHE WHAT!" Everyone in the room turned and glared at Heero.

"You don't expect us too…" Duo started.

"We're not going to are…" Wufei joined.

"What's her favourite colour again?" Trowa asked. Wufei and Duo turned to Trowa and each in turn hit him. "I think it's lilac." Trowa said and they hit him again.

"I'm not doing it, she can get someone else to, she'd rich, why would she need us?" Heero said and he took the letter from he pocket and threw it by the side of him. Duo picked it up and proceeded to read it.

'_Dear Heero,_

Please pass this letter on to everyone. I would love for you to decorate my house, I will be away for a while and I really can't bare the sight of it all any more. I would like the bottom floor finished by the time I get back and if you don't mind the next two floors should be a breeze. 

I don't often ask you favours and because you are kind young men I thought you would be able to do p it just for me.

There will of course be a reward given afterwards, I wasn't going to tell you but … well, I know how much you all like cake so when I come back I will gave you all a cake. How's that?

Signed

Relena'

Duo put the letter down.

"I'm not doing it." He said. Trowa shook his head.

"I would have thought about it if it were money but cake? No way!" Quatre opened his eyes.

"Cake?" Everyone turned to him. "Did someone say cake?" Trowa shook his head.

"Maybe it just sounded like cake."

"I like cake, do we have any more?" Quatre asked. Duo smiled.

"You need help, no one should be that addicted to cake!" He said. Quatre smiled.

"It's not an addiction, it's just love for that lovely chocolate goodness." Duo shook his head.

"No more cake for you tonight, you've had too much." Quatre pouted and closed his eyes again.

"Meany!" He cried and he turned and faced away from Duo.

"So who's going to decorate her house for cake?" Trowa asked.

"I'm not." Duo

"I'm not." Trowa

"I'm not." Wufei

"I'm not." Heero

"Who's house?" Quatre asked.

"Relena's house. "Trowa said. "Each day of decorating you get a whole cake." Quatre turned back and smiled.

"I like cake." Quatre said. Everyone rolled their eyes.

"We know." They all said. Quarter smiled.

"I'll do it." Trowa sighed. 

"You'll only get paid cake, no money at all." Quatre shrugged,

"So what? It's something. And cake is always good." Everyone shook their head.

***

Relena gave Quatre a hug.

"You angel you, how many days did that take you? Oh it's beautiful, how did you know lilac was my favourite colour? Oh sweetie, this is fabulous. How many days?"

"Twenty seven. I got half way through the second floor as well which took me five days." Quatre grinned. Relena shook her head.

"All on your own?" Quatre nodded. "Those guys are so heartless." Quatre made no remark. 

"Well, well, I guess you want your present then." Relena said. Quatre didn't move. He was paralysed for the thought of a cake. So it was only one cake, maybe it was a big wedding cake sized one with chocolate and cream. That would be good. Relena fumbled around in her bag. Quatre watched her. So it would be a small cake, oh well, still, cake is cake, no arguments there.

She then pulled out a small boy. 

__

It must be a really small cake, crumb sized! Quatre thought. Relena then handed Quatre the box and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"I hope you like it." Quatre opened the box and inside was a key.

"What's this for?" Quatre asked, feeling very disappointed. He lifted the key up and looked at it. It was just an ordinary key.

"For your new car silly."

"Car? But the letter said cake." 

"Cake?" Relena shook her head. "No, it must have been my handwriting." She smiled again. Quatre looked at the key and at the imprint on it. '2000GT' Quatre thought for a moment.

"It's the white one just round the corner. I'd love to show it to you but I want to look at my house some more." Relena smiled and she walked in to her newly decorated house. Quatre turned and walked round the corner. He looked round and saw Honda parked at the side of the road. It was white and its roof was down. He put the key in to the door and turned it. The small side buttons jumped up showing Quatre that the car was now unlocked. He opened the door and sat in the driving seat. He then sighed.

"Great, all I need is driving lessons." He said and he got out the car, locked it up and walked home.

***

"So Relena came back today did you get your cake?" Quatre shook his head but he was smiling. Trowa raised an eyebrow.

"No? What did you get then?" Quatre turned away and muttered something.

"A HONDA!" Trowa stood up; "Did you say a Honda?" Quatre looked at him and nodded. "How come? I thought it was cake!" Trowa asked.

"No, Duo read it wrong, it was car, not cake." Trowa sighed.

"So you get a nice flashy car and I get nothing."

"You didn't do anything anyway." Trowa nodded, 

"Good point." He then looked out the house window. "So where is it."

"At her house. I can't drive." Trowa turned and laughed at Quatre. 

"I tell you what. I give you driving lessons as long as I can drive it okay?" Quatre rolled his eyes.

"Fine."

__

Final Note

How about why? Why did I write this? No one will ever know. Oh well, you can laugh all you want, I don't care, I'm allowed to be insane aren't I? Oh well, don't forget to be nice and leave your reviews for me.

And remember kids, being nice does pay off (why did I just say that?) ^.^


End file.
